Hounds
by Trigger Tinks
Summary: A/U Voldemort is planning an army of super soilders and is willing to wait for them. Lily Potter's unborn is chosen for a one-off experiment. What will happen once the children grow? What will they become? Slash later on... I probably over-rated this...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I own :P (That's not Harry Potter)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Lily! Portkey away!" came James's voice from over the din of curses. "You're a liability!"

Lily scowled at the word but knew it was true, she reached into her handbag to get her portkey keychain.

"Lily Potter, I hear you're expecting."

A wand pressed into her swollen abdomen as a hand from behind yanked her bag away from her.

"I hear it's a boy. Suppose to be getting as strong as his father, but I think I can do one better. How about as strong as _me_," hissed Voldemort in her ear.

"SSSsssSSaSSsssEsssishae."

A blue light came from his wand and her stomach began to glow the same blue. Lily screamed in pain as the feeling of her tummy ripping itself apart rattled through her body. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Leave! Morsmorde!" he yelled, shooting the skull into the sky.

"Lily! Oh, Merlin, Lily!" came James voice. He rushed to her side, taking one of her hands.

"He - he did something... To the baby," she gasped out between tears and screams.

_***_

James paced up and down the hall outside Lily's room worried sick. The healers had been working on her for nearly two hours now.

"Prongs! I came as soon as I heard."

Remus came hurriedly towards him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

James looked up at the concerned face of his friend and nodded.

"Yeah, just worried." Remus nodded.

"Any word on Lily and the baby?"

James shook his head and sighed, sitting down on a conveniently placed chair he put his head in his hands.

"They've been in there for hours... One of them is dead. I'm sure of it."

Remus sat down next to him.

"They're _not_ dead. Keep faith, they'll pull through. If the kid's anything like his parents then he's definitely a fighter. Calm down, please."

James nodded at his fellow Marauder's words.

"I know it's just..."

"I know," Moony answered quietly. "You can't help but worry."

A lady stepped out of the ward.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?" he asked standing.

"You may see her now," she said opening the door. James heaved a sigh and walked into the ward.

"Lily..." he said rushing over to the bed a healer standing next to it.

"Mr. Potter?" came the healer's voice.

"Yes?" he asked looking up from his wife's face.

"We need to talk to you," she said solemnly. "About the baby."

"Oh."

"Well..."

**Ohhh, exciting stuff! This is a really short chappie but it'll get longer soon, I think... Well? Give me give me! Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the part where I say Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.... Yup... So... Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.... **

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Prongs! What's the news? How's Lily, and boy wonder?" asked Sirius as James stepped out from the ward.

"Lily is fine. Lily's fine," he said slowly.

"And the baby?" asked Remus pressing a cup of coffee into his hands.

"They're not sure," he whispered. "They say, from what they can tell, that he's back to being an embryo again... But there's so much magic swirling about that... They're not sure if he, if he will," James rubbed his face, his hands wiping away unconscious tears. "Live."

Sirius embraced his brother - in a manly way - and let James break down.

Remus broke the silence.

"Dumbledore?"

Indeed the eccentrically dressed, wizened, old wizard was strolling down the hall towards them.

"Dumbledore," greeted James as he and Sirius broke apart. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my boy. I came by to see how you and Lily were."

James nodded. "Lily's fine, so am I, it's just the... baby."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I read the files before I came. They've asked me to do a scan for them. To get through the magic. It seems as though the dark magic is not being very helpful."

"Oh," responded James quite profoundly. "Lily is in here," he continued holding open a door.

"Thank you, James. I'll give you news as soon as I can."

James stared dumbly at the door Dumbledore just went through.

"Great," he groaned. "Another wait."

For the next hour Remus and Sirius took turns to watch James pace up and down the hall as one certain trainee healer ran in and out of the ward with different bits of paper and files.

James had soon given up getting any information out of him after only getting the short response of ' too complicated ' and shunned out of the way, until finally Dumbledore opened the door to the room, his robes changed to be healer's robes.

"James?"

James practically ran into the ward and up to Lily's bed.

"Heya hun," he said with a soft smile.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"I'm afraid this news is not so good," interrupted Dunbledore.

"Oh," James replied slinking down into a chair, gripping his wife's hand. "Okay."

"Voldemort has used some sort of curse or spell to take the child back to the most early stages in its development. Back to the embryo stage. The magic that's been introduced into Lily's system seems to be mutating her reproductive organs, and the child."

Lily gripped James' hand tighter.

"The spell seems to be working in harmony with the child's growth, not harming simply... Manipulating. The child and Lily should both be fine."

James looked to his wife.

"So what do we do now?" he asked croakily, looking back at Dumbledore.

"I am afraid the spell is irreversible, your child will be mutated into... well, I'm not quite sure what. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before, but more information is being gathered for us on the spell."

"By the spy?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. By the spy."

**OOO... The SpY?!?**

**Who'S ThAt i wONDer?!?**

**wOO! Another chappie! Okay, I need to stop starting these with 'woo' or 'w00t' or any variation...  
Reviews are nice, espeacially if u tell me things :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The men in white shiny coats say I'm mad... They also say I don't own Harry Potter...**

**Previously(cheesy American voice over):**

**_Dumbledore nodded.  
_****_"Yes, by the spy."_**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Date: September 28th**

"For many long years we have strived..."

Severus let his attention wander and instead turned to look at his fellow Death Eaters. They were all so proud, so ignorant, foolishly blinding themselves to the Dark Lord's lies.

_'Fools,' _he spat in his mind.

He looked down at the red liquid filled glass he was holding in his hand, sniffing it quietly, pondering it's contents. Slowly he began to switch his focus back onto the Dark Lord's speech.

"My fellow men and women. I raise this glass to you. You are the most loyal and true purebloods I have ever known, and I must commend you for your fierceness to the cause."

'_Purebloods! Ha! Half of us are halfblooded, half-breeds..._' Snape snarled in his mind.

"But duty, comes first."

Snape frowned. _'What are you up to...? _'

"Your linages need heirs. Your heritage - inheritors. And so, I will give you what you need. Time." Voldemort took a pause in his speech to survey the crowd. "Time for marriage... children... rest. Time to look towards your estate, and to ensure it's survival." Voldemort gestured dramatically around the hall. "I shall always be here my fellows, and as always, I shall reward your loyalty with loyalty. This drink is to you. To the blood."

The Death Eaters all raised their glasses.

"To the blood," and they all drank.

"And I am sure the next time I see one of you, it shall be when you announce a new happiness in your life," he gave an uncharaistic smile. "Eat, drink and be merry."

The Death Eaters applauded their Lord and went back to chattering among themselves, soon the band struck up and the floor was filled with dancers.

"For tomorrow we die, my lord."

Voldemort turned to look at the speaker.

"Ahh... Severus, come join me."

Severus stepped forwards to stand beside his master.

"They all look so graceful, I wish I had been raised like that," he turned to look at Severus. "I have a feeling you're not just here to be polite. Do tell me what is on your mind."

Severus held up his cup, which he had not yet drunk from.

"I like to know exactly what I'm drinking, I still have some traces of the poison left in me."

"Always suspicious, Severus," said Voldemort with an amused look on his face.

"It is how I best serve you."

"Yes, I'm sure..." he turned back to look upon his servants. "The potion changes a person's offspring into something more."

"More, my Lord?'' asked Severus stepping forwards.

"A natural telepath, for one example."

Severus stared down at the drink in his hand then put it down in a one gulp.

"My Lord I am sure you know of my lack of a companion, but if you do wish it I will - "

"Not necessary Severus. You will have many children, but you need not subject yourself to rushing to find a wife. I intend on making you Godfather to the majority of them."

Severus stood with his jaw slack.

"Me? Godfather? To the 'majority of them'? How many is that? My lord, I am not sure if I can accept such an honour."

"My dear Severus, you are well suited to this task. I know you long for a child of your own, but have found no woman that pleases you. You are good with children, and the plans in becoming a teacher at Hogwarts... You I can rely on being there for them when neither I, nor their parents, cannot. You, Severus, are good at holding trust. You shall not fail in this task," he looked over to his follower's shell shocked face, seeing the disbelief and happiness in it. "There is another task I wish you to do."

"Yes my lord?"

By the tone of his voice Voldemort knew he could ask him to jump off a cliff - and he probably fly doing it.

"I wish you to become my companion, my friend, so to speak. While the minions are away I would like for there to be someone who will visit and play chess with me sometimes."

"Chess sounds lovely, my lord. Infact I do believe it shall be good for us."

"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, with little children soon to be running around we're both going to have to learn how to be sociable," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Just imagine it Severus... A whole breed of warriors, loyal to me," Voldemort said with a smile in his eyes.

"Loyalty is a tricky thing, my Lord. Don't get your hopes up."

Voldemort smirked.

"Their loyalty is built into their genetics, Severus. My Elite shall be the most devoted, most powerful servants I will ever have," he said with an evil smile.

"Triumphant in all ways it seems," Snape replied thoughtfully.

A comfortable silence sat between the two of until Severus cleared his throat. "I think I shall take my leave now. Dancing is not my thing. Enjoy the rest of your... festives,"

"Goodbye Severus," Voldemort replied, and Severus bowed and apparated away thinking perhaps the Dark Lord would win this time.

And he would be at the head of it all.

Severus walked into the sitting room, nearly a week later, of the Dark Lord's manor. His nerves jittering around in his stomach. He clenched his hands, trying to hide the shaking.

_'You've made the decision now, Severus. Follow it through. This needs doing.'_

"Ahh... Severus," came Voldemort's voice. Severus turned and shock overcame his nerves. Voldemort smirked. "How do you like my new look?"

Voldemort's pale and balding head was now a thick mop of dark brown; his waxy and yellow skin now youthful; his features far more prominent and handsome.

No signs of ageing at all.

"My Lord?" Severus said, taken aback.

He smirked again.

"It's the elite genetics. It should happen to you too, just over more time. Something about your physicality changing to create pheromones in other people."

Severus frowned for a moment.

"We'll become more attractive," Snape clarified.

Voldemort smirked again. "Sharp one you are," he said coming over to him. "Would you like a drink?" he asked gesturing to the seats.

"No, thank you," Severus replied sitting across from him, taking a deep breath. "I came here to ask you two things actually."

"Really? What were they?" he asked summoning a drink for himself to his hand.

"To be able to research what you've created, to find out more about side affects and such -"

Voldemort waved a hand and cut him off. "Done. Just share the interesting stuff with me."

Snape grimaced. "Don't be so quick to agree."

Voldemort frowned.

Snape sat back in the chair and decided that if he was going to do this he was going to be relax about it.

"The Mary Town Massacre was when my Hogwarts fantasies and reality collided. I'd had the mark for over a year by then but that day something snapped. Suddenly I was becoming passive to the violence I had once revelled in. The violence that had blinded me from your lies... Certain things just didn't add up, certain... Obligations were ignored. I began to think that perhaps the campaign would fail."

Severus looked up to Voldemort's eyes, containing anger.

But containing.

"Perhaps this would be better with veritiserum?" Severus suggested.

"After," snarled Voldemort.

Snape looked down.

"Perhaps that drink then?"

A scotch appeared on the table infront of him, he picked it up. Voldemort's intense glare glued to him.

"I went to Dumbledore, began to play both sides. Slipping hints on your plans, which people to start looking into."

Severus heaved a sigh.

"I was the leak in your plans, the flaw in the system. But these past few weeks... I've begun to feel like this cause can go somewhere, do something. I have never believed in Dumbledore, or his 'light'," he spat. "I just lost faith in yours. I cannot go any further in your army without saying this. I will not."

Voldemort stared at Snape for the longest of times, letting the silence fill up the room, till eventually the words came.

"If you had never had said anything... I would have never known."

"If I left it any longer, the betrayal would have been deeper. Our... friendship is not so deep that this is unforgivable, but strong enough to have a rational thought of it," said Severus slowly.

Voldemort nodded slowly. "Indeed. I think it's time for that veriterserum."

Snape nodded his head. A clear vile appeared on the table. Snape picked it up and downed it.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Snape's dosey head tilted and he frowned.

"You need to know. It is important that nothing can compromise our ability to be a team, to parent the children. This would have came up eventually, at least now the reaction shall have no repercussions for the future."

Voldemort paused at this answer, then replied. "What do you want me to do?"

Snape frowned. "To carry on with this strengthening you, instead of hindering."

"Will you in turn spy for me? Against Dumbledore?"

"Yes." The answer came swift and true. "This will be especially easy from my newly established position inside Hogwarts as the new Potions Master."

Voldemort's eyes widened. "Really?" Snape nodded. The affects of the serum were wearing off. "Congratulations then, Severus. Would you like to see my own findings on the Elite genetics?"

Severus smirked, the effects now fully gone. "I can add another side affect to the list."

"What?"

"Veriterserum goes through the system quicker."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? Well... That is quite the achievement."

Snape stepped into the Order meeting with his hood up. Avoiding the social talks and happy mingling he slid into his seat at the table and waited for the meeting to begin. Usually he didn't come to meetings but he had had no time to report to Dumbledore before hand, and this information was necessary. Espeacially now he had permission to divulge it.

"Everyone," came Dumbledore's voice. "Please take your seats."

The chitter chatter of the rest of them came towards the table and sat down, soon becoming only a low murmur.

"I think I know what the spell does to Lily's child," Snape said quietly into the noise.

The noise level dropped to non existence levels. Everyone turned to look at the hooded man known only as 'the spy'.

"Well?" asked Dumbledore. "Go ahead."

Snape leaned forwards into the light and put his hands ontop of the table.

"The Dark Lord has been experimenting with genetics to create a breed of super warriors, completely loyal to him. The spell..." he looked up at Lily's slowly tear filling eyes. "Was another experiment. The child will be one of his 'Elite'."

James took his wife's hand in his own.

"What can we do?" he asked quietly.

"The reverse pregnancy was to strip the fertilised egg down to the beginning again and rebuild with the new genetics. It will eliminate all other genes in the mother's egg meaning that he'll probably be a clone of Potter," Snape replied slowly. "By now the entire reproductive system will have been changed. Any child you have will be an 'Elite'. Any child you have will be his."

Lily's cheeks were covered in streams of tears and she was gently rubbing her small bump.

"What can we do?" James repeated.

"Kill it and never have children."

"Not an option," said both Potters at the same time.

"Then you'll have to wait and see. The experiment might fail... It also might kill Lily," Snape looked in James' eyes. He could see that wasn't an option.

"Then we'll need to wait and see," said Lily firmly looking down at her bump. "We'll wait and see."

**OoOoOOo! An experimental experimant? I wonder what plot bunnies that could wreak... Hwee hwee :D  
I liked this chapter.  
Did you???**

**Oh - and I do hope we all remember that at this stage - about 1980 - all our favourite Marauders are 20 - so's Snape. Btw timeline shall be important so I will start putting basic year dates in soon... **

**Intresting fact: Harry's original birthday would have been in October. I'll probs put in a bit in the next chappie but it takes two months to strip back to the earliest early stages - embryo. Two months to mutate Lily's body to produce mutant genetics. And five/six months of accelerated growth till due date. See? Harry was suppose to be nearly a year older that originally intented... Hm... I sense a plot bunny. **

**But if you didn't read that, it's okay. I'll shove it into the story somewhere...**

**Tata!**

**Tinks**

**Lol, just noticed I spelt the experimental experimant wrong. I'll leave it in for you :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is where I dis the claim on Harry Potter. I do not own him. Nup.**

**For all yee who just click and don't know which staory this is...**

**Hounds: A/U Voldemort is planning an army of super soilders and is willing to wait for them. Lily Potter's unborn is chosen for a one-off experiment. What will happen once the children grow? What will they become? **

**YEE! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**December 3rd 1979**

Severus groaned in frustration, clutching his hair in his hands. Narcissa Malfoy had just given birth.

After only three months of pregnancy.

Everything was normal, all the steps the same, just... quicker than usual. She was showing after barely a week. Accelerated growth. Same with the other four women. Who was next? Ah, yes. Rookwood's mistress.

But would this growth continue? Would the child age abnormally fast? Would it's magic? Would it grow exponentially? What about intellegence? If the child grew abnormally fast, would it learn abnormally fast? Would it even learn at all? Is that what the Dark Lord meant when he said they would be completely loyal to him? Would they grow so fast that they would die in a matter of years? Would their magic continually grow, never reaching a limit? Would they ever reach their full potential?

Stop.

Focus.

Severus looked down at the notes from baby's birth. All the data he had, well, excluding what the Dark Lord gave him. Not that the data helped. All that seemed to do was give him more to research. Veela, vampire, pixie, elf, dark veela, werewolf, animal... The Dark Lord just shoved everything and anything into the experiment. How thoughtful. He had to go and research all magical beings and their birthing process and normalities, what could happen, what to do, what they look like...

A baby boy, just what Lucius always wanted...

Would they all be boys? Boys were born physically superiorly. Did that mean that the -

Stop!

Focus!

The data says that the baby reached a magical climax just after the birth. He remembered it. Draco gave out a jolt of blue, to which he could only liken to electricity. A magical burst... But what if they were too powerful? What would happen if the burst was violent? Would it destroy itself, the mother, him? He would have to watch out for that.

Lily.

Lily would be in danger.

They would decide to keep the baby. Damn the Dark Lord! An experimental experiment? What was wrong with him!

Focus!

He looked over to his clock. 4am. He would need to get to bed now, he had lots to do tomorrow. He had to check up on Draco. Check Narcissa. Check Rookwood's mistress. Check Lily. Visit the Dark Lord. Report to Albus. Research. 4am and off to bed. Only to do it again the next day.

******

**December... sometime...**

Lily was sitting at the kitchen table, her arms infront of her, staring at her clasped hands, not really seeing them.

"James..."

"Yes, sweetie?" James said turning around putting a mug of tea donw infront of her.

"I can't have another child. It would be same problem. You heard Dumbledore and the spy, this one is only have mutated - he has a chance - and I can't allow my son to not have a chance to fight against his nature. If we don't love him, then the Dark Lord wins."

James smiled at his determined wife.

"Love you," he said reaching over to kiss her hand. He moved round behind her and put his arms round her waist. "Love you too bump!"

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" she asked, fear littering her voice. James kissed her.

"Yeah, Lils," he said. "But we'll just have to keep strong."

*********************

**Again...December...**

"I'll need to be there for the birth."

The spy was known for his lack of socialising and his tendency to arrive just on time, but out of the blue he came up to James.

"I've talked my way onto the reseach team. I know everything anyone can - there's already been S.S births -"

"S.S?" James interrupted.

"Super soilder."

"Oh."

"If you'd rather I not -"

"No! No, I - we - would really appreciate it. I know it helps ease my mind knowing you'll be on hand to help should anything..." trailed off James. The spy put an arm on his shoulder. James was slightly shocked.

"The Dark Lord is a genius, he's made no room for error, if anything this should be the safest birth in the history of births. Nothing untoward has happened to the others either, and I won't let anything happen to Lily or her baby."

James smiled. "Do you know her? When you bump into her in the street, do you chat? Are you her friend?"

The arm dropped from his shoulder.

"To socialise with someone who has dirty blood would be detremental to my cover as a Death Eater," he said quietly.

"So you do know her."

The spy stood silent for a moment then handed over a card.

"When it's time, burn it. I'll come to you."

James nodded and put the green buisness card into his pocket. "Thanks."

*****

**January 3rd 1980**

"Severus," greeted Voldemort. "I was wondering whether or not you were coming."

Severus smiled. "It's been a hectic few days."

Voldemort chuckled. "It's been a hectic few weeks. Another birth?" Severus nodded. He turned serious. "You can't keep this up, Severus."

"I will keep it up for as long as I need to."

"You won't be able to soon. With the Hogwarts placement -"

"Doesn't start till after summer -"

"You'll have to start preparing your lessons soon. You'll need to change something."

"Then I will deal with that when it comes. And if I do need an assistiant, we did agree, I would choose who they were," he said darkly. "My Lord."  
Voldemort chuckled. "Of course," he said standing up and heading over to the drinks cabinet.

Suddeny, he stumbled.

"My Lord!" Severus yelled, running to his Lord's side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just tired," he said adamantly, but he allowed Severus to guide him to a setee.

"How have you been feeling?" asked Severus, automatically going into check-up mode.

"Fine, just tired," he growled.

"You experimented on yourself, didn't you? You put an untested batch into yourself."

"Yes," replied the Drak Lord cuttingly.

"Why didn't you tell me! Do you know how much data I could have got from -" he stopped himself, catching the look on Voldemort's face. "Oh. I see. It was wise of you to anticipate my over eagerness, My Lord. And I'm sure you've manage to keep a track of yourself. After all, you did create the genes." he said. "But if I knew, I could have kept an eye on you. With the on hand experience..." he trailed out.

"You're right. I have been keeping an eye on it," the Dark Lord took in a deep breath. "I've set the wards on my private rooms to give access to you. In my study there are two letters. One for you to keep, another for you to show others."

Severus frowned, but kept silent.

"My body is beginning to shut down. All the signs point to a... hibernation period. I don't how long - or what for, or even, really, what's causing it. My notes are all labled and organised for you," he looked up at Severus. "I've known for a while now. predict I'll be out for more than... two years. At the least."

"My Lord..."

"I'm placing you as caretaker of the minions -"

"What -"

"And leaving you orders," he finished with a glare. "You will become a Hogwarts teacher. You will look after the children. The Death Eaters will lie low. No raid or attacks. Nothing. Understand."  
Severus slowly nodded his head.

"This manor will slowly close itself down without me. But I've set them to allow you in, Severus," he said gripping his arm tightly. "You must do these things. I don't have much time left."  
Severus looked to his leige's eyes and saw in them a hidden fear.

"Yes, My Lord. I will."

Voldemort closed his eyes and nodded.

"Good."

Then he fell asleep.

Severus could not rouse him.

**AH!!! HOW EXCITING!!! THE FIRST CASUALTY (that you've heard of anyway)  
****:D  
Btw, all yee people who have added me onto a story alert and not reviewed, please review!!!! So that I can make comment on you. :D And you can make comment on me :D And it gives me more pressure to update! And mesa like the pressha. Gives me inspiration. :D**

**Lots of Lurv this Valentine!**

**Tata!**

**Tinks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I own Garred, but you guys haven't met him... yet...**

**Previously:  
Voldemort experiment on himself leaves him in a hibernational state  
Snape has been left with the burden of the children  
Lily is keeping her child....**

**Chapter 5(?)**

**June 14th 1980**

Lily's due date was soon. He knew it. He was nervous.

He'd soon blown his cover as 'The Spy' with her, just her though. It was nice to have her back as a friend. Check ups soon began and everything was... fine.

The spell had stripped back the child to barely an embryo - apparently it couldn't erase the life - it took two months before the process was complete. Lily's hormones went everywhere,her emotions skyrocketing at the sight of her 'bump' fading away. Soon the spell stopped stripping the baby back, safely, but the spell suspended the baby as it changed Lily.

Lily got taller, eyes saw further, hair longer, skin tougher... So many changes inside and out. It took another two months before the spell had 'deemed' Lily right enough to have the child grow in her. It was a nerve wracking time. He had gone through startlingly similar chages - smaller than Lily's drastic revamp, but enough that he noticed. He suddenly found himself in the Dark Lord's shoes... documenting himself, noticing the small things... His hair less greasy, his nose straightning...

Lily soon laughed it off though when she got back onto familiar ground. Morning sickness, craving. Said she preferred it being accelerated - made life easier for her. The gorwth eventually got to the stage where he could predict it. The new due date... Late June - maybe. It the spell didn't do anything again.

Severus ran his hand through his hair and watched the green card resting on his desk agitatedly.

He was a bit anxious.

***************

**July 31st 1980**

"Albus! Is -"

"Snape! This is a private meeting," snarled Sirius. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Well sor_ry_, but I thought Potter might not want to miss the birth of his son," he replied holding up a green buisness card. James immediately jumped up from his seat.

"You're the - Albus he - is - what?" he exclaimed incoherently, turning to Albus.

"Yes, James, Severus is the spy," he replied with his blue eyes twinkling.

James remained gobsmacked. Snape groaned.

"Albus, can we use your floo?" he asked approaching the fireplace.

Albus nodded as he stood up. "Of course, you know where to go?"

"She's at home," he said slinging a backpack over his muggle clothes. "Come on, Potter. Black?"

"No I'll... Stay here," he said confused. Snape nodded and flooed to Godrick's Hollow.

"Lily! Where are you?" came James yell from behind him.

"Argh! James!" came a pained reply. James took off down the halls running, Severus a step behind.

They came to a small that was evidently set up for this exact thing, the midwife-healer already there.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Severus asked the midwife as James ran to Lily's side.

"Couple minutes, got a while yet."

"Check again."

The midwife frowned. "What for?"

"She's having a magically hightened birth. Measure them again."

The midwife looked unamused and grumbled as she ambled slowly over to Lily. "Don't see what the fuss... No point in..."

"_Imperio,_" chanted Snape at the midwife. Suddenly she was frantic with haste.

"Snape, you can't just -"

"I will not have an insubordinate midwife who doesn't understand the danger and abnormality of this birth second guessing and ignoring my instructions," he said briskly, coming over to Lily and bringing out instruments and quick quills that immediately started writing. Lily screamed again.

"This is going to be very painful, but very quick," he said to her as he injected a pain killer into her system.

"We're fully dialated, sir," came the voice of the midwife.

"Show time," he said. "Now you need to push for us Lily..... Almost there........... There, you're done."

Lily let out a small wimper, James stroked her hair.

"Oh Merlin! What is that thi -"

Severus snapped round and stupified the midwife as her horror broke the imperious's hold.

"Snape," came James' voice, anger and scared. "What's -"

"This is normal, just let me... Oh wow, he's beautiful," he said gently. James came round to look at it.

"My Merlin!" James exclaimed. "It's - it's -"

"A baby wolf," said Severus quietly. "Good thing Lily is asleep, she would kill you for calling her little baby an 'thing'."

"I didn't - "

"You were about to," he said picking up the small, hairless cub. "He'll turn into a baby when you or Lily touches him. Superior D.N.A recognition. But this is his strongest magical form," he said softly.

"So this is... Normal?" James asked awkwardly.

"As far as I can tell. This is the first animal, but baby Draco electrocuted his mother during birth. She didn't notice, but I found it hard not to love the child after that. Here," he said holding over the cub. "Come hold."

James timidly reached out for his son, and as he held him in his arms he slowly morphed into a human baby.

"See," said Severus gently, checking up on Lily.

"I'm a daddy," James said quietly. "I have a baby boy, he's my baby boy. He's beautiful. Have you seen my baby?" he asked excitedly. Snape chuckled at James' antics and woke Lily up.

"Here, darling. Swallow these," he said gently pressing viles to her lips.

After Lily woke up properly and baby boy was named, Severus set out on his way.

"Thank you, Snape," said James as he showed him the fireplace. Snape just nodded.

"If you have any problems, if anything strange happen, you come to me immediately. No matter time or place."

James smiled. "Thanks. Oh, and if you see Sirius..."

Snape smirked. "I'll let the mutt know he's wanted," he said stepping through the fireplace.

**********************************************************

Snape slumped into his quarters at Hogwarts. The dungeons were soon becoming his home away from home. The lack of teachers living in the dugeons gave room for some more spacious advantages and he was pleased with his new rooms which had quickly became larger that his own home.

The ceilings were low, rooms drafty and the silence... the best thing about the place. The bookcases plastered on every wall had become filled within a matter of weeks, his research on the genes, the Dark Lord's notes, his potion notes - warded and coded - were sitting in his brand new, three desk, private study with lab en-suite.

He sighed as he sat down at his most organised desk and brought out the blue folder. It was his thinnest folder.

It was the folder containing the sucessful birth data.

Slowly he began to put in Lily's results. Everything normal, well as normal as he could see. He added it to the graphs and charts he had of the other two children.

Only three. Out of thirteen births, only three...

The childrens' birhts ranged from explosive, to stillborn. No pattern - but there was a pattern with the successes. The mothers... they all had exceptionally low blood pressure. He'd have to see if that was simply them or a reaction to the pregnancy. Perhaps it would change back? Would it stay that way? Raise exponentially? But your blood pressure is more likely to be higher with pregnancy...

Severus slowly turned away from the conumdrum of the births and instead turned to his Master's data. The quill automatically updated every six hours, documenting any change. Any...

He'd slowly began to unravel the mystery behind the hibernation. The strand Voldemort had injected was called '318' the ones the mothers and fathers were given was '298' - the more stable of the batches. 298 gave you heightened power, senses - Everything! Except...

Strand 319 gave a little extra bite that Severus was sure his Master would find quite the find. Suspended cell growth. Basically, no ageing. On top of that your magic became a second skin so that injuries were healed and on top of that...

He wasn't sure how to describe it, but it was almost like his Dark Mark, conecting the Dark Lord with strand 298. It was a controlling magical... thing. He couldn't call it a cell, or anything else. The concept was unheard of.

It made it harder to understand what the hell was going on.

_I will figure it out. I will fix it. I will go on. I will protect..._

He fell asleep at his desk repeating the mantra.

**Ha! I updated. I'm not sure why I put that bit in the end in. I just came to me and now... I'm going to play a game. It called the...**

**I-WON'T-UPDATE-UNTIL-I-GET-EIGHT-REVIEWS-FOR-THIS-CHAPTER... game...**

**So if you wanna get more, your gonna have to give... That reminds me of a Monkees' song... I'm a believer... second verse - go listen to the real version you Shrek junkies!**

**Tata!  
Tinks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I own David and Kevin! Kinda...**

**Previously:**

**Voldemort experiment on himself leaves him in a hibernational state**

**Snape has been left with the burden of the children**

**Harry Potter has been born**

**Chapter 6**

**April 1985**

Severus sat in his private study, looking over some of his elite notes. All the mothers had reported the same thing. Their children grew a few years in a few days, and then stopped growing over those years. A child could be three for four years, then suddenly six the next day. Their learning was also exponential, but only to their years. The child could be one in years, but three in physicality and intelligence. None of them had exhibited any of their odd powers yet - which he was thankful for. A child shouldn't have to deal with lethal powers, but there were more abnormalities with them then just their growing pattern. He just couldn't put a finger on it...

***

A**ugust 1988**

"Hello, Sev," said Lily sitting down at the cafe table.

"Hey, Lils," said Severus leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I ordered tea and some scones."

"Och, tea sounds lovely," she said dumping down her shopping bags under the table.

"Hard day at the shops?" he asked smiling. Lily pulled a face.

"Harry just grows so fast, it's hard to keep up sometimes. Though he seems to have slowed down a bit, so I'm taking full advantage of it and buying some clothes that actually fit."

"Slowed down?" Severus asked.

"Just like you said. Stopped the abnormal growing."

"Good."

"I'm still worried -"

"Don't be. All the other children did the same thing. A growth spurt from one to three, then four to six then another to eight."

"It's just strange. I keep wondering when he's going to do something and how I'm going to deal with it. What if I freak? What if I -"

"Lils," Severus said reaching out for her hand. "You love that kid. And that kid knows it. Don't worry. It'll happen when it happens. Deal with it then."

Lily smiled. "Severus the psychiatrist. Has a ring to it."

"I much prefer Severus the philosopher. Here's our tea," he said spotting a waitress coming out the kitchen. She came over and sat the tea and scones down.

"That be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

The waitress left and Lily began to speak again. "There is one thing though," she said as she poured herself and Severus a cup. "About Harry."

"What?"

"His hearing. It's... Exceptional. He can hear me talk on the other side of the woods. Just... talking. In the house."

Severus nodded his head. "That would make sense. From his magical climax."

"You know... You've never told me what he was. Neither has James."

Severus shrugged. "It's Harry's magic. Intrinsic to himself. I'm not telling anybody. Some mothers don't even know their children are..."

"What? But how could they miss it?"

"The pureblood way of life. The house elves look after the children when their little, and the mothers are too uninterested and inexperienced to realise that their children are the wrong age."

"Does the child know...?"

"No."

"But Severus -"

"Not yet Lily. Let them be children."

Lily nodded her head. "But you will have to tell them. Or they'll figure it out, and they might not forgive you."

"I'll be careful," he said smiling.

***

**December 1988**

"Daddy!"

James lifted the Harry into the air as Harry ran to greet him home from his job at the ministry.

"Hey kiddo. What've you been doing?" he said carrying him up the path to the house. James hated using the floo and apparating to the ward's edge gave him time to talk to Harry one on one for a little while.

"I found a new pet."

James raised an eyebrow. "You did, did you? Where abouts?"

"Up at the river, at the big hill."

"Ah, yes. I hope you didn't track mud into the house," he said mock frowning. Harry laughed.

"I know better than _that_," Harry exclaimed. James grinned. He had loved Godric's Hallow, but when Harry had gotten his growth spurts they decided to move to a more isolated area to protect him. Now he loved this place. Forests and woods and streams and meadows.

And a makeshift quidditch pitch...

"So who's your new pet?"

"Her name's is Saffy."

"Saffy? That's a nice name."

"That's what I said," replied Harry. James raised an eyebrow. Harry caught it. "I didn't name her. She told me it."

"What is she?"

"Here she is," he said lifting up his arms. A small green snake was wrapped around his wrist. "_Sssssssss_."

James watched in slight shock as he watched his son speak parseltongue.

"Well Harry. I don't think your mum will appreciate it if you kept a snake in the house. Why don't you run back up to the river and leave her there."

Harry's face fell. "Aw but she'll behave! Promise!"

"It's not about her behaving, Harry. My decision is final, off you go," he said placing him on the ground.

Harry ran off into the woods and James made his way up the path. Lily was at the door to greet him.

"Where'd Harry go?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.

"He's... releasing his new pet into the wild."

Lily smiled as they went through into the kitchen. "He has a new pet every day."

"Lily," James said slowly. Lily looked up. "Harry's a parseltongue."

"Oh," she said. "Well that's new."

"It's nothing serious. He just needs not to talk to snakes in front of people."

Lily sighed and sat down. "I can't help but feel like this is only the beginning."

"There's also something else I need to talk to you about."

Lily frowned. "What?"

"Do you remember my Uncle Kevin? You probably met him at the last time we had Christmas at..."

"At your parents?" she asked softly. They had died very suddenly a year or two before Harry was born.

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"He died. A week or so ago. On one of his stupid mountain hunts."

"Oh, James..."

"He left a son, and we're next of kin."

Lily was silent as she watched James. He looked devastated. The last of his family gone.

"I'm not sure we should take him," James said suddenly. "With Harry being what he is..."

"He's family James. We can trust him with the secret. We're doing this James. You already know that."

James ran his hand through his hair, an old habit from Hogwarts he never really got over. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Besides it'll be nice for Harry to have a brother. What age is he? His name?"

"His name is David. He's ten. He's staying at a neighbour's house in Italy right now I think."

"Italy? Oh we could make a holiday of it, James! And we could get to know him! Oh, James, Christmas in Italy!"

James smiled up at Lily. "Alright. Christmas in Italy."

"Where is Harry? We need to tell him all about it! Oh, I hope he's as excited as me."

***

Harry listened to the conversation with great intrest. A brother? An older brother? Like Ron? Ron had older brothers, but Ron didn't like them sometimes. Would he not like David?

"I'll be the best little brother in the world!" he declared. He forgot all about Saffy, he was too excited about his new brother.

**Lookie. I updated! Yup... Aren't you proud? So David. He may turn out to be nothing so don't hang onto your seats. But I may just have something in the background... I haven't decided if it's viable or not. So... Blah. Have a good summer everyone.**

**Tinks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I own... Many barbies... mostly chewed at the feet...**

**Last Time On Hounds:**

**Voldemort experiments on himself leaves him in a hibernational state**

**Snape has been left with the burden of the children**

**Harry Potter has grown**

**David Potter is going to live with Lily and James**

**Chapter 7**

**August 31st 1991**

Harry had been running frantically around for about an hour. Throwing last minute things into his trunk, unpacking, repacking. David sat on the stairs, quite happy to sit and watch as Harry ran up and down them every few minutes. He had originally tried helping, but soon he realised Harry wasn't actually doing anything, therefore he couldn't help. Anyways, he would've tired out by now. Harry was a fount of boundless energy. David was endlessly surprised he ever went to sleep.

Of course David had soon learned never to be surprised around Harry.

"David, have you seen my blue socks? You know the ones with the holes in the bottom?" Harry asked abruptly stopping beside him on the stairs.

"We threw them out months ago."

Harry groaned and hurried back up the stairs.

David had been told about Harry when he had decided to stay with the Potters. Uncle James had taken Harry out to the muggle movies or something to get Harry out of hearing distance. Harry hadn't known then what he was, but he knew now. David remembered Harry's face when James and Lily had sat down after he had received his Hogwarts letter. It was like he already knew what they were going to say. He was different. That during an attack Lily had been hit with a spell that changed Harry. That Harry had been created for Voldemort. David supposed Harry had taken it in his stride. Once he was assured that Mummy and Daddy still loved him. However he was told that if anything strange happened to him he was to go to Albus Dumbledore or Minerva McGonagull, and that he wasn't to speak parseltongue or tell anyone about his 'amazing' hearing ability.

"What about my seeker pads?"

David blinked.

"You aren't going to need them."

Harry hesitated for a moment. "But I might..."

"You won't. And if you do need them, James will send them over in a second. He'll probably appear at the front door with them. So stop panicking, you're going to be fine."

Harry sat down next to David on the stairs.

"But what if I get sorted into Slytherin? What if I'm evil?"

"Harry, you're so silly," David said ruffling his hair. "Slytherin is where the best pranksters go. Slytherin is for the cunning, and the smart. For the powerful people. Who have plans and ambitions. Just because all the Uncles were in Gryffindore, doesn't mean you have to be as well. I mean, imagine all the fun Sirius would have if he got the chance to plan a prank for the Slytherin common room with you?"

Harry grinned up at David. "Good attempt, David."

David grinned back. "Yeah I think I'm getting the hang of this whole big brother thing."

"Well, if I had been Ron and you had been the twins, technically you did it all wrong. You're suppose to kick me when I'm down."

David and he laughed and joked about Hogwarts and the twins until the floo ring went off. Harry and David got up to see who it was.

"Uncle Albie!" cried Harry, and ran up to hug Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry."

James grinned from the hallway. Ever since Harry could talk he and Sirius had been filling him of tales of Uncle Albie and Auntie Minnie. Poor Minerva, she had been caught between a cross of mortification and the way all women got when seeing little children. Peter had dubbed it aww'daid.

But that was before they had discovered Peter had been a Death Eater. It had been so sudden. Peter's sleeve had torn in a wrestling match and that was that. There was no evidence that he had committed any crimes, being a Death Eater in itself was not enough to convict you, but James wouldn't let him near Harry. Never. Sirius had been furious, nearly swiped Peter's head off. Remus had been... subdued. James supposed it was a good thing. It meant the suspicions Sirius had formed about Moony had been completely eradicated. They were closer than ever now.

"Hello, James. Just thought I'd visit before the big day," said Albus wandering into the hallway.

"That's brilliant. Lily's cooked enough to feed a small army. I think she expects that hordes will arrived to see her baby off. Me, I'm expecting Sirius."

"Who is rather like a small army, wouldn't you say?" Dumbledore inquired politely with a twinkle in his eye. James burst out laughing and the family slowly made their way into the kitchen and around the table which had eventually been put there. Lily didn't like carrying food across the hall to the dining room because by the time everything was out it was be cold, so she got up in the middle of the night and moved the table into the kitchen, after blasting whatever was there before out of the way. James had slept through the entire event.

"Sirius!" said Lily just as she was sitting down. "Fancy that, you're just in time," she said.

"Really? It's not like I planned it that way at all..." he said airily then cracked a smile. "Hey kiddos," he said ruffling Harry's and David's hair as he sat.

"Sirius!" they both complained.

Dinner continued on as usual. Sirius threw food, James retaliated, Lily and Dumbledore had a civilised conversation as they ignored the devastation and destruction going on around them, Harry and Sirius won the spoon balancing competition, while David and James plotted revenge. Dinner as usual.

"Now remember, my boy," said Dumbledore as he hugged Harry goodbye. "Anything worries you, you come to me. We'll sort it out together, okay?"

Harry nodded and watched Dumbledore floo through.

"Well, boys. Go get some sleep."

David snorted as he watched Harry bound up the stairs. It was very unlikely Harry would get any sleep. He was far too excited.

**Hogwarts!! Yay!! By the way Hogwarts years 1-4 will be very rushed, probably covered in one chapter each with suummer interludes and nice little Serus and LIly bits. I like Sevvie. He's my favourite. But I may change my mind. On the Hogwarts chappies, not Sverus. He will always be my love. And Alan Rickman and I shall have many babies and we shall rise up and rule the world and -**

**I've went a bit far haven't I? Anyhoo...**

**Do we like David? Depending on responses I shall slot him in.**

**Shout Outs:**

**GodWolf Fenrir: Helpful? I HAD totally forgot about those two... They're not very important... :-s ! :P**

**Adenoide: Does it matter at the moment (Voldemort)**

**Want a little note here? Why not send me a review I can respond to?**

**Lurve!**

**Tinks**

**Haha. Sorry I reposted this chapter. There were two words which were wrong but they drove the hell outta me : !! So um... ****Thank you! Byebye!**

Originally posted on: 07-24-09

Reposted on: 08-20-09


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone.

So I'm going to stop writing fanfiction.

I'm sorry to let you guys down and I'll try to explain my self a little bit here.

The way this fanfic is going, it's going to get very gritty and mature. This may or may not surprise you but I'm a Christian. I'm a follower of Jesus Christ and I'm trying to live i harmony with his teachings and I can't twist this fanfiction into something that will glorify his name so I'm going to stop it. I love the Lord and I can't hurt him by writing or imagining these kind of things and still call myself a Christian because that would be hypocritical of me. I want Jesus to wash me from the inside out and heal my soul. This is part of the healing so...

I'm going to post everything I've written.

I'm going to fill in the blanks between like a giant synopsis.

I'm going to do this with some of my other stories but others will need to be put up for adoption.

God bless

Bethany

If you want to know anything more feel free to contact me.


End file.
